Married with Kingdom
by Kaye
Summary: My 30kisses challenge from LJ featuring JonThayet. Each chapter is a different theme, and none of them are connected, or relate to one another unless specifically mentioned.
1. Please don't change

Hello. Just want to say a quick, hi, to everyone who's reading this, and just give a small explaination about the contents behind these next 30 drabbles and/or one-shots. These are written for the 30kisses challenge on LJ, and they all involve Jon and Thayet and they are together and happy. Well, most of the time. But that's beside the point. Also this will be updated sporatically, hopefully once a month, but probably not more than that.

And please don't flame, you can critic, I'm fine with that.

Title: Please Don't Change Fandom: Realm of Tortall  
Pairing: Jon/Thayet  
Theme: 1 (look over here)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own this, or any fandom  
Summary: Thayet can't look Jon in the eye

"This is not the time, My Lord." Thayet whispered as she pulled her hand away, her face diplomatically black, minus the small blush on her cheeks.

Jon laughed, pulling away and turning his attention back to the crowd they were entertaining. It was the first crowd they had hosted together as King and his Queen. Their honeymoon, though short, was relaxing, and now they were back in Corus. Jon watched the crowd for a moment, his eyes following the dancing couples before turning his attention back to his beautiful queen.

She had been unusually cold to his these past few days after their honeymoon, and Jon had yet to figure out what the cause could be. He had yet to figure out a lot about his new queen, but he knew he would be willing to spend the better part of his life finding out about her.

The band struck up a slower piece of music, still happy, as all the pieces were at this time, but slower. Jon watched his Queen from the corner of his eyes, gauging her reaction to the change in music. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw two of his attendants, and friends, Gary and Myles. It took him a moment to realize they were grinning like madmen and gesturing silently for him to ask his new Queen to dance, since he was too shocked that Myles was actually in attendance.

After he realized what they meant he turned to face Thayet, taking her hand back into his, making her give the smallest of jumps. He gave his most charming smile as he phrased his question.

"May you do the honor of taking this dance with me?"

Thayet pursed her lips, hesitating for a moment but nodded, giving a smile of her own. Jon didnít waste a moment as he lead her down from where they watched the crowd, and brought her to him with a delicate swirl.

They were both obviously well trained in the art of dancing, and had showcased it a few times before, but never with such a large crowd. People moved aside, stepping back to admire their king and queen move easily to the slow rhythm of the music.

Jon felt everyone's eyes on him, but he could easily avoid them as he watched Thayet. He felt slight disappointment as her eyes didnít meet his as they normally would, but he knew better than to cause a stir in front such a large crowd. He decided to question her later, when so many people were not watching.

Thayet kept her eyes down, watching instead their feet move slowly, and sometimes her skirt when they would turn swiftly to match the upbeat of the music. She heard the gossip of the crowd above the music though, and was surprised she was able to keep up with Jon when such phrases about how shy she seemed, and mutterings about heirs popped up, but she assumed she would have to learn to deal with these things. It came with the package after all.

The song ended on a downbeat, allowing the two to step back and for Jon, bow, as Thayet curtsied. Jon stood up straight as a quicker piece was picked up; the people who had watched went back to dancing, picking new dance partners. Thayet glanced up at Jon, thinking he wouldnít notice, however their eyes met and Jon gave her his soft smile, offering his hand once again to her.

Songs later the couple found themselves watching various guests bid them farewell. Jon and Thayet stood, hands clasped as they nodded and gave small waves to the departing royals. Jon looked at Thayet as the final couple left. She didnít seem to notice his eyes on her, and just continued to stare ahead; her eyes watching the candles flicker as servants went about cleaning up the messes left behind.

Jon took Thayet's chin in his hand and turned her head up look at him.

"Come to bed?"

Though it was phrased as a question Thayet knew she had little choice, no choice really, considering she wanted nothing more than to be in bed with her King. She nodded and they walked to their rooms, arm in arm.

Jon nodded to the doorman, and allowed Thayet to enter their rooms first, shutting the door behind them. He watched her sit by the window, staring out over the courtyard that lay beneath their bedroom.

"Thayet?"

"Yes my lord?"

Jon waited for her to turn her head but she just continued to stare down in the courtyard, ignoring his eyes. "Look at me Thayet." She slowly looked upward, finding his eyes finally. The first time all night, really. "Don't shut me out so early in this marriage."

Thayet wanted to look away but she sighed, standing. She couldn't be weak. It was unlike her, and not what Jon expected from his queen. "Then promise not to shut me out either."

Jon looked at her strangely, unsure of what she meant. Thayet caught as much from his looks and she continued.

"Don't turn into someone I don't know Jon. You've been beyond wonderful since I've met you, and I don't want that to change at all."

"Is that what you've been worried about Thayet? Me turning into someone you don't know." Thayet didn't look down as a sheepish look crossed her face. Jon took her in his arms and laid a kiss on forehead. "I love you, you know. Only you. That won't change, and I don't think I can change the way I act around you either. Have I acted strangely?"

Thayet shook her head, burrowing it in his chest. "It's the idea that you will. That's what frightens me."

"Thayet, my Queen. Look at me." He tilted her chin up from where she was looking at his chest. "I promise not to change my feelings for you. And I won't try to change how I treat you. In public or in the bedroom." She nodded, blushing just slightly at the mention of their bedroom activities. "Now, shall we go to bed my Queen? Or shall we continue to stay and have idle chit chat?"

Thayet gave him a smile, looking into his eyes as she nodded to the bed. "To bed my Lord?"

"To bed, my Queen."

Fin


	2. Green Pastures

Title: Green Pastures  
Author: Kaye  
Fandom: Realm of Tortall  
Pairing: Jon/Thayet  
Theme: 25 (fence)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own this, or any fandom  
Summary: Thayet regrets her actions.

Thayet looked out into the pasture, watching the horses graze. She gave a heavy sigh and buried her face into the crooks of her arms. She loved Tortall. Loved everything about it: from it's newly crowned king to itís various landscapes. It was sad that she felt like she had to be leaving.

She knew she had offended him with her rash action, she just knew it. Even in a kingdom where a woman was the King's Champion, such a bold action was surely considered rude. Especially if his reaction to it was any indication.

She didn't know what had come over her when she had leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips for the briefest of moments. They had merely been talking, bantering really, while on their way to lunch and without a second thought, to shut him up her lips had crashed over his. Thayet blushed. It had been her first kiss, though not Jonís. And she knew she had made a mess out of it. Utterly embarrassed herself.

Alanna may have faith that Jon loved her, and wanted to marry her, but he most assuredly did not a woman who could not restrain herself in a lady like manner. To top it off, she was sure she had been awful at it. Absolutely awful.

Thayet sighed again, so lost in her thoughts that she didnít notice the man approaching her until he was next to her, his hand resting comfortably on her forearm. At the touch she jumped, looking up at the king of Tortall, and his bright blue eyes. She knew a blush rose up onto her ivory cheeks and she tried in vain to hide the red staining her normally pale skin.

"Jon?" His name was nothing but a whisper as it escaped her lips.

He was silent as he turned to look out over the pasture; leaning against the fence that Thayet had found refuge in. His hand kept on her forearm though, and Thayet felt uncomfortable at the touch, but did not dare ask him to remove it.

Jon was silent for a moment and Thayet had finally begun to relax, wondering if she had perhaps dreamt up the whole thing, kiss and everything.

"You ride, correct?" His voice made her jump and swing her head to him. She was hesitant in answering him but he had continued on anyway. "Maybe tomorrow we could ride. I'm sure Stefan, our holster, could find you a horse to ride. I suppose being kept in the castle must be boring for you."

"No, no, not at all." Thayet spoke without hesitation still looking at him. "A ride sounds lovely."

Jon merely nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "A ride it is."

Thayet never noticed his hand slip into hers, lacing together with her fingers. She was too caught up in leaning against the fence with Jon, looking over the pasture, staying in silence with the king of the country she was _not _ going to run away from.

Fin


	3. Wedding Bliss

Title: Wedding Bliss  
Author: Kaye  
Fandom: Realm of Tortall  
Pairing: Jon/Thayet  
Theme: 27 (Overflow)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own this, or any fandom  
Summary: Jon is nervous and excited about his upcoming wedding

"I can't just stay here." Jon muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes. He was pacing again and the two companions that were in the room with him gave each other identical looks.

"Well you have to." Raoul chided, nodding to Gary for support. "You'll get to see her in twenty minutes."

Both men saw Jon ready to open his mouth but Gary stopped him before he could speak. "And no spilling poetry. You're about to be married. She can hear all your love poetry tonight."

"And the next night, and the next until she's ready to strangle you." Raoul finished, clapping his long time friend on the back.

Jon shot them both a glare before deciding it was useless and collapsed into the seat. "I'm just so nervous. I want this wedding to be over so-"

"You can get on with spending the rest of your life devoted to your wonderful, beautiful wife, yes, yes Jon, we both know." Gary said with a smile on his face.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say." Jon said with a pout on his face.

"But she is wonderful, and beautiful." Gary supplied.

"And you do intend to spend the rest of your life with her." Raoul continued where Gary left off. "So what Gary says is merely the truth."

Jon gave a sigh but resided himself to nodding in agreement with the two men. His head turned as the door opened, revealing his best friend to his sight.

"Alanna, please can't I just walk around outside?"

Alanna gave him a narrowed look, blatantly ignoring him as she spoke with Raoul. "Is everything ready?"

"By our accounts, Champion." Raoul shot her a small salute which just earned him a partially nasty look, which he easily ignored. It was obvious that the firey red head was far from being angry today.

"Good. Five minutes." Alanna stepped back outside, and Jon tried in vain to get a look outside before the door was shut, and he was stuck back in the small room. However the idea that he only had fifteen more minutes was enough for him to be less likely to spring out of his seat.

Or more likely, it depended on who you asked.

Gary and Raoul shared a look as they helped Jon give one last look over at his clothing and gave him a pat on his back before they stepped outside, walking out into the large meeting room where he and Thayet were to be married. Jon shook the hands of the head priest and listened intently to the instructions that were being given out.

He was surprised at how quickly things had begun to pass after he had stepped out into the main hall, and before he knew it Thayet was standing in front of him, looking beautiful from behind the simple veil she was wearing. His eyes stayed on her as the priest and various other people spoke.

All too quickly they were pronounced married, and the room practically exploded in cheers as Jon cupped Thayet's cheek, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Tortall had a new queen, and their king was beyond happy with his new bride.

Fin


	4. Ready or not

Title: Ready or not  
Author: Kaye  
Fandom: Realm of Tortall  
Pairing: Jon/Thayet  
Theme: 10 (#10)  
Warnings: Minor stalking, very, very minor  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own this, or any fandom  
Summary: Kalasin, Roald and Thayet play hide and go seek.

"One, two." The childish voice called out slow and wobbly, almost as if they didn't know what was coming next.

Thayet hid herself behind the tapestry in the next room over, having seen Roald, her son, hiding in the chest in the hallway. She put her finger to her lips at Jon's questioning look and he stood, peaking out the door to see his daughter counting loudly, and rather cutely, as she tried to think of what came next.

"Fourteen, seven..."

Jon stepped back into the study. "You know this place is off limits," he whispered, following Thayet's request that he be silent so as not to draw attention to her rather obvious hiding place. After all, the tapestry only hung halfway to the floor, revealing his wifeís booted thighs. He really hoped this was not an example of how she hid in the forest when she was on patrol.

Thayet's head shot out from behind the curtain and she gave him a look. "I don't recall you getting mad when Kalasin chased Roald in here just a few moments ago."

"There's a difference, my children are not bothersome."

"And I am?"

"Six, eight..." Kalasin continued counting, getting closer to yelling out "ready or not" at each number.

"Very bothersome." Jon stepped closer to Thayet, a gleam in his blue eyes that made her want to shiver. "You haunt my dreams after all."

"Nine," Thayet froze in her spot, half out of fear of being discovered by her children with their father practically _stalking_ her, and half out of the need to have Jon not stop his advancement. "Thirteen..."

Thayet gave an audible sigh as her daughter missed the next number, happy for once that Kalasin still didn't know her numbers. "Jon..." Thayet's voice was warning but Jon just continued to step forward, now standing in reach of Thayet.

"You _are_ the one who invaded _my_ space."

"Is that a crime?"

"Of course, and it requires a very high price to be paid." Jon's voice was a purr that made Thayet grip the curtain tightly in her hands.

"What kind of price?"

"A kiss." He bent forward so he was Thayetís height, looking expectantly at her.

Thayet rolled her eyes, listening for her daughter's voice.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven..."

Kalasin was still going and so Thayet rolled her eyes, giving Jon a little peck on the lips, but before she could pull away he had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and deepening the kiss.

"Fifteen, three, ten! Ready or not here I come!" Kalasin gave a wide grin as she ran past Roald's hiding place, her eyes set on her father's study. Someone always hid in there, and if not, her daddy could tell her exactly where they were hidden. She let out a giggle though when she saw her father had already found her mother for her.

Thayet jumped away from Jon, who was giving her a wicked grin, which stayed on his face even as Kalasin attached herself to his leg. "Thank you daddy! You caught mommy for me!"

"Yes I did hunny." Jon turned a much less sinister smile down to his daughter, making Thayet gasp in annoyance at the two of them as Kalasin's words rang in her ears.

"Mommy's it, mommy's it! You need to count now! You need to count now!"

Thayet glared at Jon as she practically stormed out of the room. "You're going to get it tonight Jon." Thayet hissed as she reached the door.

She was merely met with Jonís hearty laugh, and that just made her even more annoyed.

She definitely needed to teach her daughter how to count to ten much, much quicker. That way Jon could't do that to her every single time.

Fin


End file.
